


Les sorciers à Mystic Falls

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley Bashing, fem harry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Après la mort de Voldemort, les mangemorts ne se rendent pas, au contraire ils font tout pour ramener leur maître. Après des attaques sur elle et ses amis, Amarylis en a assez, elle veut se reposer, vivre. Alors elle et ses amis déménagent à Mystic Falls où les Potter ont une propriété. Là le groupe fait la connaissance des Mikaelson et un tout nouveau combat commencent.





	1. Décision

"C'est la dixième attaque en moins de deux semaines. Ça peut plus continuer comme ça, on ne peut pas être alerte et prêts à l'attaque 24 heures sur 24." Neville protestait

Il se trouvait au Square Grimmauld, qui bien qu'étant un endroit connu des mangemorts était aussi extrêmement protégé, les Blacks étaient paranoïaques après tout. La maison avait été refaite depuis la fin de la guerre, sous les mains expertes d'Andromeda, l'ancienne bâtisse était à présent agréable et une vrai maison. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs était le but, Andy n'avait pas voulu que son petit-fils vive au milieu de telles horreurs, Hermione, George et Amarylis qui avait connu la maison avant Andy avaient un peu de mal à s'habituer. La maison était a présent lumineuse et décorée avec toi et soin. Ainsi que très propre, à présent que Kreature avait du respect pour sa maîtresse il ne pouvait pas la laisser vivre dans une maison sale.

Les sorciers étaient installés dans le petit salon, ils discutaient de la marche à suivre. On était à présent en août, la bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu trois mois auparavant, la guerre n'avait malheureusement pas pris fin avec la mort de Voldemort et le nettoyage autant que possible du ministère. Non cette fois ci les mangemorts persuadés que leur maître et seigneur reviendrait, continuaient leurs attaques. Il y avait suffisamment de mangemorts du premier cercle de Voldemort pour maintenir de l'ordre dans les rangs.

Ils avaient une cible précise : Amarylis Potter. Non seulement elle était la responsable de la disparition de Voldemort mais en plus elle avait aidé, contre son gré bien sûr, lors du rituel de résurrection. Ils voulaient donc se servir d'elle pour le ramener de nouveau.

Mais ils voulaient aussi leur revanche, du coup ils s'en prenaient aussi à ceux proche d'elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas la tuer, ils avaient besoin d'elle et en plus elle appartenait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ils pouvaient la faire souffrir en s'en prenant à ses proches. Proches qui étaient aussi des gens dangereux et qui leur avait causé du tort lors de la Guerre.

"Neville a raison, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. A ce rythme ils nous auront quand on sera trop fatigués pour nous défendre." Hermione acquiesca 

Avec son carré et son air fatigué elle était méconnaissable, très différente en tout cas de la Hermione d'avant. Couper des cheveux avaient été fait après sa rupture avec Ron deux semaines auparavant, elle avait voulu prendre un nouveau départ. 

L'après guerre les avait tous changé de toute façon, Luna était plus sérieuse et tactile aussi. Elle recherchait toujours du réconfort, surtout chez Amarylis qui n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Aimant les contacts d'une part mais aussi ça lui permettait de se rassurer que la mort de Voldemort n'était pas un rêve.  

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs était celle qui avait le moins changé, peut être parce que le changement avait été plus progressif depuis la révélation de la prophétie. Le seul point sur lequel elle avait changé était qu'elle souriait plus. Oui elle était inquiète à propos des attaques, mais la présence de Teddy dans sa vie était un rayon de lumière.  Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas sourire en voyant son filleul.

Elle avait gardé ses cheveux longs, et ses yeux verts ressortaient bien maintenant qu'elle portait des lentilles. Elle avait toujours l'air fatigué bien sûr mais en même temps elle était plus reposée.  Elle dormait peu, les cauchemars ne lui permettaient jamais beaucoup d'heures de sommeil d'affilée mais maintenant plutôt que de se retourner toute la nuit elle avait quelque chose à faire. S'occuper de Teddy. 

Celui qui avait le plus changé depuis la bataille était George. La mort de Fred l'avait brisé, à tel point qu'ils avaient tous du le surveiller, ayant peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.  Une crainte justifiée vu que ça avait failli être le cas à plusieurs reprises. Il vivait a Grimmauld depuis la dernière semaine de juin, il n'avait pas pu aller à l'appartement au dessus du magasin, non seulement ca aurait été trop douloureux mais en plus Molly ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Elle l'avait forcé à venir au Terrier, George avait vraiment essayé, mais au final il avait débarqué chez Amarylis en larmes. Le Terrier avait beaucoup trop de souvenirs, il avait l'impression que Fred allait apparaître a chaque tournant. Mais en plus, Molly pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner, d'aller chez des gens qui pouvaient comprendre. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, Amarylis l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert, George avait toujours été un frère pour elle, et elle le laissait tranquille parfois, pour autant elle le forçait aussi a avancer. Ne voulant pas qu'il tombe totalement dans la dépression et qu'il abandonne tout. 

Ça avait été un combat, et ça l'était encore, elle venait le lever tout les matins, le poussait a s'habiller une fois être passé a la douche. Elle le faisait passer du temps avec Teddy, ou range des choses. Elle le faisait bouger, tout comme elle se faisait bouger aussi. Tout comme Andy faisait, la femme ayant du mal a gérer la perte non seulement de son mari mais aussi de sa fille. Ainsi que Luna, Xenophilius avait été tué à Azkaban où les mangemorts l'avaient envoyé.  Un detraqueur l'avait embrassé. 

"Qu'est ce que vous proposez ?" Augusta demanda, Neville ne vivait certes pas à Grimmauld, mais il y venait souvent de même que sa grand mère qui aimait discuter avec Andy. 

"Partir." Luna suggéra de sa place collée contre Amarylis qui avait un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre qui maintenait Teddy contre elle, le bébé c'était endormi contre son ventre 

"Quitter l'Angleterre tu veux dire ?" Hermione demanda pour clarifier 

"Oui. On n'est pas bien ici." Luna expliqua 

"C'est vrai qu'entre les attaques que mangemorts et ces saletés de journalistes on a pas la paix." Amarylis reconnut "Andy tu en penses quoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, j'en ai marre de me faire dévisager dans la rue parce que je ressemble à Bellatrix. Et vous n'arrivera pas à vous détendre et a passer à autre chose avec de telles circonstances." Andy reconnut avec un sourire dans la direction d'Amarylis

"Je suis pour aussi, mais où on irait ? Et qu'est ce qui se passerait par rapport à nos études de magie. Il n'a jamais été question de retourner à Poudlard mais je veux quand même finir ma scolarité." Hermione insista

"Vous pouvez prendre des cours par correspondances et je serai heureuse de vous enseigner ce que je sais." Andy intervint avec un sourire indulgent devant le côté sérieux et studieux d'Hermione qui n'avait pas changé, juste diminué en intensité "Et vous pourriez aller au lycée moldu. Ce serait une expérience intéressante non ?"

"Mais on ne connaît rien à propos des sujets." Neville s'opposa "Quoi ? Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que vous partiriez sans moi franchement.  Si vous avez le droit d'échapper à ces saletés de reporters alors moi aussi." 

"Je peux me charger du côté politique des choses en attendant. Si cela vous permet d'aller mieux et de vous remettre ça ne me dérange pas bien au contraire." Augusta dit gentiment 

"Cela ne règle pas le soucis des années d'enseignement sur des sujets dont on n'a pas la moindre idée." Amarylis rappela 

"Il existe un programme qui donne des souvenirs d'éducation aux gens. Ce sera comme si vous aviez fait les années vous même vous permettant ainsi d'être au niveau." Andy expliqua 

"Une année ou je ne devrai pas être concernée par ma célébrité j'en suis." Amarylis répondit en premier 

"Moi aussi, en plus ça promet d'être intéressant." Hermione ajouta 

"Je suis avec vous." Luna confirma en se serrant un peu plus contre Amarylis

"Je vous suis." Neville dit ensuite 

"Une année hors de l'Angleterre pourquoi pas." George souffla après 

"Une pause nous ferait du bien à tous je pense." Amarylis confirma "Mais ça ne pose vraiment pas de soucis pour toi Andy ?"

"Pas le moindre. Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée." Andy rassura avec un sourire

"La question maintenant c'est de savoir où." Hermine rappela

"Entre les Potter et les Black j'ai hérité de pas mal de propriété.  On devrait en trouver une pour nous je pense. Kreature." Amarylis appela ensuite

L'elfe de maison ne perdit pas de temps à apparaître, sa présence avait été un sujet de dispute entre Amarylis et Hermione au début, la brune insistant qu'il devait etre libre. Le débat s'était arrêté lorsque Kreature avait entendu la conversation et voulait attaquer Hermione avec un poignard et une poile a frire. 

Il avait fallu qu'Amarylis le retienne et lui ordonne d'arrêter ainsi que la promesse de ne pas lui donner de vêtements pour qu'il arrête. Après cela Andy et Luna expliquèrent a Hermione que les elfes avaient besoin de la magie des sorciers pour survivre et rester sain d'esprit et qu'en plus ils se nourrissaient du fait d'aider les sorciers. 

 Kreature était donc toujours au service de Amarylis, et il était définitivement pas un fan d'Hermione qu'il ignorait le plus souvent. 

"Qu'est ce que Kreature peut faire pour maîtresse ?" Kreature demanda en s'inclinant 

"Pourrais tu aller à Gringotts et demander un édit de toutes mes propriétés je te prie." Amarylis demanda poliment, l'elfe était certes à son service mais elle refusait de le traiter comme un esclave. Il méritait mieux.

Kreature ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de disparaître pour accomplir sa mission. 

"Tu évites toujours les gobelins alors." Neville remarqua avec un sourire 

Dire que Amarylis n'était pas la bienvenue à la banc était un euphémisme, ils lui avaient certes pardonné le vol réussi de la banque surtout parce qu'elle avait fait des excuses publiques et avait payé les réparations, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait expliqué qu' un sorcier avait caché un horcruxe dans la banque. 

Les gobelins avaient été furieux en apprenant cela. Ils l'avaient remercié pour cela. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas été tué. Mais à présent les rares fois où elle s'était rendue à la banque, elle avait été accompagnée tout du long par un groupe de gobelins.

Elle n'était pas la bienvenue c'était évident.  Du coup elle faisait en sorte d'éviter le plus possible les visites. Hermine faisait pareil de toute façon. 

Amarylis fit la chose mature et ignora son meilleur ami, Kreature ne tarda pas à revenir et ils se mirent tous à étudier les différentes propriétés en dehors de l'Angleterre et qui pourrait tous les accueillir aisément. 

"J'en ai une. Les Potter possèdent une jolie maison à Mystic Valls, c'est aux États-Unis, en Virginie." Hermione annonça après un moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Un mois après leur discussion la petite famille, parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient, pas une famille traditionnelle ou normale mais une famille quand même. La famille donc arriva à Mystic Falls, ils avaient déjà envoyé la plupart de leurs affaires pour ne pas être trop chargé lors de leur voyage en Amérique. 

Après un long voyage en avion puis en voiture, qui avaient été acheté via Bill et Fleur qui venaient avec eux et étaient arrivés une semaine avant le reste du groupe afin de superviser et prendre les dispositions nécessaires.

George n'avait pas vraiment été d'accord quand à l'idée que son frère ainé vienne avec eux. Il avait du mal avec les gens en général mais surtout sa famille de sang, c'était encore plus dur avec eux de ne pas penser au fait que Fred n'était plus là. Du coup lorsque Bill était venu demander de venir avec eux, il avait dit non. Ça avait été Amarylis qui avait réussi à lui faire changer d'avis.

_"George, pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'ils viennent ?"elle avait demandé en le suivant une fois qu'il eut quitté le salon après avoir simplement dit non lorsque Bill avait demandé à les accompagner._

_"Je peux pas Ama, je veux pas voir leur souffrance par rapport à Fred. Je veux pas les voir sans lui avec moi. Je guette tu sais, chaque fois que je vois un rouquin je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est lui. Que ces derniers mois n'étaient qu'un cauchemar... Je peux pas ..." George souffla en s'asseyant et en prenant sa tête dans ses mains._

_Amarylis ne put réprimer une larme qui coula sur sa joue. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante, elle souhaitait pouvoir lui rendre Fred ou faire disparaître la douleur, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle savait qu'il avait mal, à quel point il voulait abandonner, mais égoïstement peut être elle refusait de le laisser faire. Elle refusait de le perdre et elle ferait tout ce qui était possible pour l'aider._

_Elle alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui et le poussa contre elle, offrant une embrasse réconfortante, un rappel qu'elle était là._

_"Je sais que tu as mal George, et crois moi j'aimerai tout arranger mais je ne peux pas. Ce que je peux faire par contre c'est t'aider de mon mieux, et cela va de pair avec t'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Tu ne peux pas repousser toute ta famille comme ça éternellement._

_Ce qui est arrivé à Fred n'était pas leur faute, pas plus que c'était la tienne. C'était la faute de Bellatrix qui est morte et des acromantules qu'on a massacré." Amarylis rappela doucement_

_C'était vrai pour les acromantules, les quelques unes qui avaient réussi à survivre la bataille avaient été chassé par leur famille et certains amis. C'était triste parce qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de colonies d'acromantules dans le monde, mais ça avait été nécessaire. Elles n'auraient jamais du être permise dans l'enceinte de l'école, il y avait bien trop de risque pour cela. Touffu le cerbère d'Hagrid était dans la fôret mais il était dans une zone protégée d'où il ne pouvait pas sortir sans Hagrid._

_"J'aurai du être avec lui." George murmura_

_"J'étais avec lui George et j'ai rien pu faire. On n'a rien vu venir. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. Mais repousser Bill et Fleur n'est pas une solution à ton chagrin._

_Je ne te dis pas d'aller voir tes parents tout les week ends, mais ne repousse pas tes frères pour autant._

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu passes du temps avec eux que tu trahis Fred." Amarylis ajouta doucement, commençant à comprendre le problème_

_George tressaillit à cela, prouvant ainsi sa théorie._

_"Bill, Charlie, Percy et Ron ne cherchent pas à remplacer Fred. Ce que je vois pour le moment c'est que Bill veut te protéger. Il est l'ainé et je pense qu'il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour sauver Fred." Amarylis insista un peu_

Elle ne savait pas si il avait accepté l'idée ou si il faisait juste ça pour lui faire plaisir mais en tout cas George avait accepté que Bill vienne, et il avait même écouté ce que son frère disait à propos d'un travail qu'il allait faire pour les gobelins sur un site non loin de leur nouvelle maison. 

Bill avait été visiblement soulagé par l'attitude de son frère qui il le savait ne parlait presque pas. Il l'avait écouté et avait semblé curieux, mais surtout il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Ce qui avait été un énorme progrès par rapport aux derniers mois. 

La maison était très grande, mais en tout cas ils ne manqueraient pas d'espace. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart se la ville, du coup ils n'avaient pas de voisin ce qui était apprécié, mais surtout ils avaient un énorme jardin, qui était soigné, ainsi qu'une grande piscine avec des chaises longues autour pour pouvoir bronzer. 

Il y avait du côté de la piscine, donc à l'arrière de la maison une terrasse. L'extérieur de la maison était plus que satisfaisant et l'intérieur l'était tout autant. 

Au rez de chaussé il y avait la cuisine, un salon, une salle à manger ainsi qu'une bibliothèque qui était pour le plus grand plaisir, surtout d'Hermione, bien remplie. Il y avait aussi une salle de bain, le premier étage avait trois grandes chambres, une autre salle de bain, un bureau ainsi qu'un petit salon. Andromeda choisit de prendre une chambre tandis que Bill et Fleur prenaient la seconde et la dernière servirait de chambre d'ami pour Augusta, laissant ainsi les chambres du second étage aux jeunes et Teddy. 

Ce qui avait dans tout les cas était prévisible vu que les cinq se réconfortaient le plus souvent durant le nuit, et que Amarylis en général s'occupait de Teddy vu qu'elle ne faisait jamais une nuit complète et qu'elle se réveillait dans tous les cas au moindre bruit. 

Le second étage avait donc sept chambre, donc une qui pourrait aussi servir de chambre d'ami, ainsi que d'une bibliothèque et de deux salles de bain, pour le plus grand soulagement des garçons d'ailleurs qui n'avaient pas été très enthousiaste à l'idée d'une salle de bain pour cinq. Il était évident que la maison était magique cependant, il y avait bien trop de pièces, mais c'était suffisamment discret pour passer innaperçu. Totalement le contraire de la maison de Luna et de celle des Weasley.

Il y avait aussi un grenier vide, que George ne perdit pas de temps à réquisitionner comme laboratoire. Enfin il le fit jusqu'à ce que Andromeda et Amarylis s'y oppose, les deux femmes ne voulaient pas qu'il fasse ses inventions dans une pièce au dessus de la chambre du bébé. Du coup le grenier fut offert à Kreature pour ses quartiers pendant que George prenait le garage. 

La maison était parfaite pour eux et le reste de la semaine, ils étaient arrivés le mercredi, se passa à emménager ainsi qu'à décider qui ferait quoi. Ce qui avait surtout signifié une lutte contre Kreature qui avait voulu se charger de tout, ce qui n'était pas raisonnable à son âge pour un aussi gros groupe. 

Au final il fut décidé qu'il se chargerait des parties communes, les chambres seraient la responsabilité de chacun. Il ferait aussi la lessive, il avait refusé d'engisager le contraire. Par contre ce serait Amarylis, à part exception, qui se chargerait du petit déjeuner voire du déjeuner si ils mangeaient dehors. Kreature s'occuperait donc du repas du soir, il avait protesté mais avait cédé quand Luna lui avait expliqué que cuisiner aider Amarylis à se détendre et que comme ça il pouvait aider à s'occuper de Teddy. Après cela Kreature avait accepté et les autres s'étaient demandé pourquoi Luna n'était pas à Serpentard. 

* * *

Finalement le jour de la rentrée arriva, et le groupe se mit en route pour Mystic High, enfin une fois qu'Hermione eut trainé Amarylis dehors. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs n'avaient pas voulu quitter Teddy pour la plus grande hilarité des autres. Mais finalement ils étaient dans le quatre quatre avec Amarylis au volant, George à côté d'elle. Hermione était derrière George, puis Luna au milieu et Neville derrière Amarylis. Des cinq elle était la seule à savoir conduire, ou plutôt à savoir conduire prudemment. En effet Hermione et Neville n'avaient pas eu le temps d'apprendre, non que le brun ait vraiment voulu, George avait  déjà eu suffisamment de difficulté à sortir de sa chambre et à discuter avec des gens de confiance sans qu'il ne sorte de la maison pour aller passer son permis. Quand à Luna... elle savait mais elle aimait faire des zig zags et aller très vite. Du coup elle était interdite de volant à part si il s'agissait d'une course poursuite. 

Le groupe était parti tôt afin d'avoir le temps de prendre leurs emploi du temps et de se repérer un peu. Ils n'étaient pas trop inquiets à propos des cours, ils seraient tous ensemble, Andromeda avait pris toutes les dispositions pour, elle avait voulu leur faciliter au maximum les choses. Non ce qui les inquiétait vraiment c'était le monde, l'attention qu'ils risquaient d'attirer. Mais bon ils étaient là et si il y avait une chose qu'ils se refusaient à faire c'était abandonner. Après avoir traversé ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce n'était pas un lycée moldu qui allait les faire fuir. Enfin ils espéraient.

"Faudrait descendre de la voiture non ?" Neville demanda après un moment 

"Oui il faudrait." Hermione reconnut, pour autant personne ne fit un geste. Ça semblait tellement suréel, ils allaient vraiment dans l'inconnu là.

Ce fut Amarylis qui sortit en première et comme souvent les autres suivirent. Il n'y avait pas besoin de le dire clairement ou quoique ce soit, mais chacun dans le groupe avait son rôle. Amarylis était leur chef et la protectrice. Hermione était l'analyste, Neville était le second et bras droit, mais aussi l'oreille attentive. George était le défenseur et l'inventeur tandis que Luna était la conseillère et celle qui emmenait un peu de légereté dans leur famille. 

Malgrè l'heure matinale, il y avait quand même des étudiants, la plupart retrouvaient des amis et se racontaient leur vacances. Tout cela était tellement normal que les cinq sorciers ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir. Finalement ils allèrent au secrétariat pour valider leurs dossiers et prendre leurs emploi du temps, ignorant avec aise au passage le regard inquisiteur de la femme. Il était évident qu'il n'y avait pas souvent de nouveau dans cet endroit, et certainement pas un tel groupe d'un seul coup. 

Ils firent ensuite le tour du lycée, repérant rapidement leur salles de cours avant de se dirriger vers leur premier cours : histoire. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs, Neville guidant Hermione qui était plongée dans son livre d'histoire, voulant être au point, lorsqu'ils repérèrent une scène étrange. Un élève était en train de plaquer contre un casier un homme qui semblait être un professeur. 

Maudissant une fois de plus son incapacité à ne pas intervenir, Amarylis s'avança. 

"Il y a un problème ici ?" Amarylis demanda poliment, enfin le plus poliment possible vu les circonstances 

"Non bien sur que non. Aucun soucis." L'étudiant au cheveux chatin répondit avec un sourire faux avant de partir. 

Amarylis attandit qu'il soit partit avant de ramasser les papiers par terre, cela ne lui prit pas longtemps, elle avait des années d'expériences 

"Tenez professeur." Amarylis dit ensuite en lui tendant ses affaires 

"Merci. Tu es nouvelle ? C'est juste que je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà eu en cours et tu as un accent."le prof demanda gentiment 

"Oui mes amis et moi on vient d'arriver de Londres." Amarylis expliqua ensuite 

"Ouah ça doit être plutôt dépaysant. Désolée, je m'appelle Elena Gilbert." Elena, une élève aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons se présenta ensuite avec un sourire 

"Oui plutôt, mais on avait envie de changer d'air. Amarylis Potter." Amarylise se présenta en retour, observant attentivement ses deux interlocuteurs pour savoir si ils avaient entendu parler d'elle. Ce qui, à son plus grand soulagement, n'était pas le cas. 

Leur conversation fut interrompue par une voix mélodieuse. 

"Ama tu viens?" Luna demanda avec un léger froncement de sourcil

Se demandant ce qui s'était passé pour susciter une telle réaction, elle ne perdit pas de temps à rejoindre ses amis. Luna dès qu'elle fut à proximité s'accrocha à son bras. 

"J'aime pas beaucoup la brune. Elle n'est pas digne de confiance." Luna dit après quelques secondes 

Le groupe assimila l'information avant d'acquiescer, si Luna avait un mauvais pressentiment ils allaient écouter. Hermione avait beau être sceptique à propos des créatures dont la blonde parlait, pour autant elle savait que ses instincts étaient toujours justes. 

"Ça a un lien avec le vampire que j'ai arrêté ?" Amarylis questionna curieuse 

Elle avait repéré facilement le vampire, ils l'avaient tous fait d'ailleurs, mais ce qui l'inquiétait d'avantage était la noirceur de son regard. Il n'avait plus d'émotions et c'était jamais un bon signe au sujet d'un vampire. Après tout cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus aucune humanité, pas des plus rassurant en somme.

"Il n'y a qu'à nous que ça arrive ce genre de chose, on veut de la paix et quitter le monde magique et on se retrouve dans une ville infestée de vampire." Neville râla 

"C'était prévisible pour le coup." Hermione dit, interrompant ainsi sa lecture "Après tout Mystic Falls est un lieu important dans le monde surnaturel, c'est là que les vampires furent crée après tout. Et en plus on est avec Ama."

"Et qu'est ce que j'ai à voir là dedans moi ?" Amarylis demanda avec amusement 

"Tu ne peux pas avoir une vie normale et sans ennuis." Hermione, Luna et Neville dirent en chœur faisant sourire les deux autres

Ce fut donc avec bonne humeur qu'ils entrèrent dans leur salle de classe, prenant de suite les sièges au fond. Ils auraient plus de difficultés à sortir certes mais au moins ils n'auraient pas à s'inquiéter de se faire attaquer dans le dos. Ce qui était toujours un plus. 

La matinée se passa tranquillement, ld groupe était plutôt surpris par la présence d'un vampire originel dans leurs cours, enfin par ça et par l'attitude du groupe d'Elena envers la blonde. Ils étaient agressifs envers elle et la plupart des élèves de leur classe semblaient suivre le mouvement. Cela agaça prodigieusement les sorciers vu que c'était pareil chez eux, la population suivait ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans la gazette sans réfléchir sur la véracité des faits. Ils avaient tous de mauvais souvenirs dû à ça, ce qui faisait que le petit groupe d'Elena ne gagnait pas de point en leur faveur. 

"Amarylis." Elena cria à la sortie du cours de math, leur dernier cours de la matinée avant le déjeuner

Les cinq sorciers s'arrêtèrent donc pour savoir ce que la brune voulait, enfin elle et ses deux amies. 

"Je voulais vous présenter Bonnie Bennet et Caroline Forbes mes deux meilleures amies." Elena expliqua en désignant les deux jeunes femmes 

"Bonjour, voici George Weasley, Hermione Granger ainsi que Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat, et comme vous devez le savoir je suis Amarylis Potter." Amarylis répondit poliment présentant ceux à sa droite d'abord puis ceux à sa gauche. 

Une fois les présentations faites un silence gêné s'installa, les sorciers n'ayant aucune idée de ce que les trois filles voulaient d'une part, de l'autre ils voulaient aller manger. Voyant que les trois filles ne savaient pas quoi dire, Neville intervint. 

"Vous vouliez quelque chose en particulier ?" Neville demanda avec une pointe d'agacement, il avait faim mais en plus la matinée avait été longue vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ce qu'ils voulaient et qu'il y avait du monde autour d'eux en permanence, chose qu'ils avaient évité après la guerre. 

"On voulait savoir si vous vouliez manger avec nous et si ça vous dit on peut vous montrer les coins sympas dans Mystic Falls." Caroline proposa 

"C'est gentil mais ça risque d'être un peu compliqué de manger à huit à une table et c'est sans compter vos autres amis. Quand à votre proposition non merci on n'est pas intéressé mais merci quand même." Hermione répondit le plus poliment possible 

Après cela les cinq commencèrent à partir, mais ils furent une fois de plus interrompus. 

* * *

 

Bonnie n'était pas à l'aise, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, et elle était sure que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Klaus. Ce sentiment de malaise n'avait fait que s'amplifier aujourd'hui, alors elle en avait parlé bien sur à Elena et Caroline. Les trois y avaient réfléchi et ne savaient pas trop quoi faire quand elle remarquèrent les cinq nouveaux. 

Ils ne semblaient pas très bavards, même entre eux pourtant elles avaient facilement pu voir à quel point ils se faisaient confiance, c'était dans leurs gestes. 

Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement menaçant non plus pour autant chacun de leur geste était mesuré et précis, presque militaire. 

De toute façon elles avaient appris à se méfier de tout nouveaux arrivants, et le malaise de Bonnie ne faisait que renforcer leur décision. Elles devaient savoir ce que ce groupe faisait à Mystic Falls.

Mais malheureusement ils semblaient vouloir garder leur distance, alors Bonnie qui était déterminée décida d'utiliser son pouvoir de vision, afin d'en savoir plus sur eux. Elle allait attraper le bras de Luna qui était la plus proche, lorsqu'une main l'intercepta. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage à qui ctte main appartenait et déglutit en voyant la fureur dans les yeux émeraudes. 

* * *

Amarylis était très protectrice de ceux qu'elle aimait, en plus de ça elle était prudente. Du coup lorsqu'elle avait tourné le dos aux trois filles, qu'ils avaient identifiés comme humaine, vampire et sorcière wiccan, elle était resté sur ses gardes. Déterminer que deux d'entre elles faisaient partie du monde surnaturel avait été facile. Les cinq avaient facilement reconnu la bague en lapi lazuli, pour protéger un vampire du soleil, à la main de la blonde Caroline. Quand à voir que Bonnie était une sorcière, ça avait été George qui l'avait remarqué, il avait fait beaucoup de recherche sur les différents types de magie avec Fred, afin de créer les meilleures inventions possible. Il savait donc à quoi prêter attention, il avait donc vu à quel point Bonnie était entourée de magie de la terre. Il avait ensuite expliquer sa découverte aux autres.

Et elle avait bien fait de ne pas baisser sa garde vu que Bonnie semblait vouloir utiliser son pouvoir de vision pour violer leur intimité. Elle n'allait pas la laisser faire. 

"C'est extrêmement grossier de lire dans les pensées des gens comme ça. Je te conseille de ne pas recommencer parce que je ne serai pas aussi tolérante la prochaine fois mais en plus tu ne veux pas voir nos passé. Crois moi." Amarylis dit d'une voix glaciale qui aurait rendu Severus Rogue fier.

Une fois qu'elle eut dit cela elle leur retourna le dos et ils partirent sans plus de soucis. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, Neville, Luna et Hermione allaient s'installer et réserver une table dehors pendant que George et Amarylis allaient à la voiture pour prendre les repas. 

Lorsque les deux revinrent, Amarylis allait demander qui avait mis un sixième tuper de nourriture dans le sac, lorsqu'elle remarqua une blonde à leur table, entre Neville et Luna était assise Rebekah Mikaelson. 

"Rebekah voici Ama et George avec notre repas. Tu vas voir c'est délicieux, Ama est une excellente cuisinière. Les gars je vous présente Rebekah elle va devenir une excellente amie." Luna dit avec un grand sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
George était évidemment peut être pas ravi qu'on lui impose de la compagnie autre que ses amis au déjeuner, pour autant il fit un effort, cela voulant dire qu'il ne la fusilla pas du regard, guère plus. Rebekah n'était en aucun cas responsable de sa mauvaise humeur après tout, ça et Luna l'avait pincé quand il s'était assis sans un mot à côté d'elle, la petite blonde était une menace, il ne fallait vraiment pas se fier à sa mine innocente, non, c'était un piège. Et il n'aurait pas de soutien de la part de son autre voisine, Ama était plus amusée qu'autre chose par sa situation, quoiqu'il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas totalement à l'aise avec Rebekah, ils avaient beau avoir confiance dans le jugement de Luna ils sortaient d'une guerre tout de même, et ils connaissaient tous la trahison. Mais une chose qui rendait la vampire originelle agréable c'était qu'elle semblait connaître aussi la trahison et donc ne se formalisait pas vraiment du comportement visible de George et un peu tendu des autres, surtout Amarilys et Neville en réalité, Hermione était plongée dans un livre, il ne fallait pourtant pas s'y méprendre, elle était consciente du monde qui l'entourait, un peu en tout cas. 

Entre Luna et Rebekah la conversation roulait facilement, les autres commentant un peu de temps en temps, discutant un peu de tout. Pour Rebekah c'était assez agréable de ne pas avoir à cacher qui elle était, une vampire originelle, et pour autant passer un bon moment. Chose qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment possible vu que les seuls à savoir était le groupe d'Elena, et du coup pas vraiment des amis vu qu'ils haïssaient son frère. Elle s'était trompé en revanche et il y avait un autre groupe de membre du surnaturel à Mystic Falls, des sorciers mais pas comme ceux liés à la nature ou aux esprits non ceux avec une réserve magique, qui étaient plus rares. Elle n'en avait pas rencontré beaucoup au fil des siècles, une petite poignée mais pas plus, même Kol qui avait beaucoup de contacts avec la communauté sorcière, quand il était conscient en tout cas, n'en avait pas rencontré plus que quelques uns. Mais voilà qu'elle mangeait avec cinq d'entre eux, et oui ils étaient assez bizarres, surtout dans leur différences en réalité, Luna semblait être remplie de joie de vivre, mais Rebekah pouvait voir que c'était en partie une façade, elle aimait la vie mais elle avait du mal à sourire. Pour autant il y avait une certaine légèreté chez elle qui était agréable ainsi qu'une grande sagesse qui semblait venir de son intuition. Neville était l'autre du groupe à avoir une certaine joie en lui, ça se voyait qu'il avait pas eu une vie facile, les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le visage en était déjà une trace, et elle devinait qu'il en avait ailleurs également, pour autant il avait un certain optimisme en lui, il semblait être curieux de tout aussi et il était assez gentil, même avec la fermeté et la détermination qu'elle sentait en lui. 

Hermione avait l'air d'être aussi intelligente que Luna même si c'était de manière différente, là où Luna semblait être intuitive, Hermione était plus logique, en tout cas c'était ce qu'elle arrivait à déterminer via les quelques commentaires que la brune avait fait. Venait ensuite George qu'elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à cerner, il était vraiment distant, elle n'arrivait simplement pas à dire si c'était parce qu'elle était une vampire, parce qu'elle était une femme ou parce qu'il était comme ça en général. Elle doutait en revanche que ce soit la seconde option, en effet il ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec les autres filles du groupe. Il était très silencieux, elle ne l'avait vu parler qu'à Amarylis pour le moment. 

Amarylis était un autre mystère, elle avait l'air d'une battante, un seul regard dans ses yeux le disaient, elle était protectrice aussi, même d'elle et ça c'était surprenant vu qu'elle ne la connaissait pas et que Rebekah n'avait pas eu l'impression que Amarylis était du genre à s'ouvrir facilement aux gens. Pour autant quand Elena, Caroline et Bonnie étaient passées et avaient lancé des regards méchants à l'originelle, Amarylis avait répondu avec un regard de son cru, bien plus effrayant que les leurs et les trois filles avaient décampé rapidement. C'était agréable d'être défendue, surtout qu'Amarylis n'avait pas été la seule, Neville et Luna avaient aussi participé. 

Rebekah était vraiment intriguée par ce groupe, ils étaient étranges mais complémentaires et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir quoique ce soit d'elle. C'était assez bien comme sensation. 

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'Amarylis avait entièrement confiance en Luna, en chaque membre du groupe actuellement, mais elle se fiait vraiment aux intuitions de l'ancienne serdaigle, en plus de ça dans les yeux bleus de Rebekah elle avait vu une solitude et aussi une certaine fragilité, elle ne la connaissait pas encore mais elle pensait pouvoir l'apprécier. Elle ne baisserait pas ses barrières de suite, bien sûr, mais elle serait plus abordable qu'elle ne l'était en général. Rebekah voulait simplement être acceptée, ça elle pouvait facilement le comprendre, elle n'allait pas la rejeter comme ça. Le seul moyen qu'elle repousse la blonde ça serait si elle faisait du mal à l'un d'entre eux. Là ce serait différent, et assez douloureux si Amarylis avait quoique ce soit à dire sur le sujet. 

"Il y a un feu de camp ce soir, vous y allez ?" Rebekah questionna

Les sorciers échangèrent des regards incertains, d'un côté ils étaient là pour prendre un nouveau départ et s'enfermer chez eux à part pour aller en cours ne semblait pas être le meilleur moyen pour un nouveau départ. De l'autre côté, une fête dans les bois juste pour boire et tout le tralala ne les intéressait pas vraiment. 

"On peut toujours aller y faire un tour, rien ne nous oblige à y rester longtemps non ?" Neville proposa après un rapide regard vers Rebekah qui avait l'air vraiment enthousiaste par l'idée de cette fête 

"On ne restera pas longtemps par contre." Amarylis trancha après un moment de réflexion et avoir observé les réactions des autres, seul George n'avait pas envie du tout d'y aller, mais elle savait qu'il viendrait quand même. Elle devrait juste surveiller un peu sa consommation de boisson, quoiqu'elle doutait un peu que l'alcool serait de bonne qualité ou fort. 

C'était difficile parfois de le voir comme ça, il avait tellement aimé faire la fête avec Fred, mais elle comprenait que c'était difficile pour lui, pour autant elle n'allait pas le laisser tomber, elle serait là pour lui, elle l'aiderait autant que possible à se remettre, elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment possible de se remettre de la mort de son jumeau mais elle allait faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour qu'il y arrive. 

La sonnerie retentit peu après et ils allèrent en classe pour l'après midi, finalement le moment sport arriva. Rebekah leur proposa de venir avec elle pour que les filles deviennent des cheerleaders. Cette demande lui valut un sourire de George et un rire de Neville, voir une des filles en uniforme et faire les figures étaient tentants. Cela dit les trois jeunes femmes refusèrent la proposition, disant à la place qu'elles iraient courir, mais elles l'attendraient si elle voulait. 

Après la séance de sport, ils discutèrent encore un moment, échangeant leurs numéros au passage, avant de se séparer pour aller se préparer pour la soirée. Rentrer chez eux était un réel plaisir pour les sorciers, la journée avait été longue et même si ils s'entendaient bien avec Rebekah ça n'avait pas été facile pour autant d'être avec une étrangère comme ça. L'idée de ressortir semblait encore moins bonne assis sur leur canapé, mais ils avaient dit à Rebekah qu'ils seraient là et ils y seraient, en plus rester serait le choix du lâche et ça leur était insupportable. 

Même si Amarylis avait besoin de se forcer pour aller s'habiller, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter Teddy, au cours de la journée elle avait envoyé des sms à Andromeda pour la tenir informée de ce qui se passait mais aussi pour prendre des nouvelles. Amarylis se sentait bien ici, et même un peu en sécurité, pour autant le fait qu'Andromeda était seule à la maison, avec comme compagnie simplement Teddy et Kreature, cela l'inquiétait. Bill et Fleur travaillaient sur un site pour Gringotts, ils y allaient via porte-au-loin, et elle était inquiète pour eux aussi, mais uniquement les fous s'en prendraient à Gringotts et ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et bien qu'elle ait confiance en Kreature, elle avait quand même peur pour Andy et Teddy. Elle avait perdu trop de gens pour être totalement à l'aise. 

"Tout c'est bien passé au lycée alors ?" Andy demanda à Amarylis, l'ayant suivi pendant que la jeune femme réfléchissait à une tenue tout en jouant un peu avec Teddy

"Il y au moins trois vampires en cours, dont un qui n'a plus son humanité et Rebekah Mikaelson, la troisième est pas vampire depuis très longtemps, moins d'un an je dirai. Il y a aussi une sorcière wiccan. Ils savent qu'on sait pour le monde surnaturel." Amarylis expliqua alors la légère confrontation avec les trois filles 

"Quelque chose te tracasse." Andy remarqua, elle voyait bien la légère inquiétude dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme qui au cours des mois étaient devenu une sorte de fille adoptive pour elle, elle ne remplaçait pas Tonks dans son cœur, c'était impossible, mais Andy ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas, stopper les élans maternels qu'elle ressentait envers Amarylis.

"Je ressens quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air, une sorte de perturbation dans la balance." Amarylis expliqua 

"La balance ?" Andromeda questionna

"Oui, entre le monde des vivants et des morts, je le sens exister depuis un moment, depuis la bataille en fait." Ama dit simplement mais avec un ton qui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, Andy soupira mais décida de la laisser faire, pour le moment en tout cas, elle lui en reparlerait plus tard, en attendant elle ferait un peu de recherche sur cette nouvelle perception qu'Amarylis semblait avoir

"Et tu dis que tu sens une perturbation ?" Andromeda demanda un peu inquiète, la magie concernant les morts était rarement bon signe après tout

"Oui, un peu plus qu'un simple fantôme mais moins qu'un inferi." Ama précisa

"Sois prudente d'accord. Ne prends pas de risque." Andy demanda, elle n'allait pas empêcher les jeunes d'aller à cette soirée parce que c'était le but de leur déménagement, une vie normale, cela ne voulait par contre pas dire qu'elle allait attendre qu'ils rentrent avec une certaine inquiétude. 

 

Ils retrouvèrent Rebekah devant le Grill, ils lui avaient proposé de l'amener, et elle avait accepté par contre elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils aillent jusqu'à la pension Salvatore, ça leur faisait un gros détour alors elle avait couru jusqu'au Grill et attendu qu'ils arrivent. Elle avait eu un peu peur que tout ça ne soit qu'une blague mais ils s'étaient pointés à l'heure comme prévu, ils avaient vraiment l'air sincère. 

Elle était à l'arrière, la voiture ayant été un peu modifiée façon sorcière, par exemple elle était plus grande à l'intérieur que ce que l'on pouvait penser, il y avait largement la place pour quatre à l'arrière, du coup elle avait de la place même si elle était à côté de Neville et qu'il y avait aussi Luna et Hermione, George était le seul assis devant, il y avait aussi un siège auto à l'arrière Rebekah remarqua, ça devait être pour Teddy alors. Amarylis l'avait mentionné, le filleul qu'elle adorait.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps à la soirée, suffisamment pour déterminer que c'était exactement comme ils avaient pensé à la base, manger aussi quelques marshmallows, applaudir Rebekah quand elle planta Damon avec un bout de bois, le vampire avait vraiment été lourd et surtout c'était évident qu'il voulait se servir d'elle.

Ils partirent quand Ama et Luna, sentirent un problème, ils n'avaient aucune envie de s'en mêler, du coup ils rentrèrent chez eux, prenant Rebekah avec eux. La blonde fut rapidement mis à l'aise par Andy et vit même Teddy, qui dormait mais la vampire accompagna Ama quand elle monta voir son filleul. Bill et Fleur arrivèrent après eux, le couple était sorti pour un petit rendez vous, Fleur et Rebekah se retrouvèrent rapidement à discuter comme de vieilles amies, les deux ayant pas mal de similarités. Le petit groupe discuta jusqu'à ce que la soirée soit bien avancée, au point où Andy invita Rebekah à rester, preuve que l'Originelle avait son approbation. Ils allèrent ensuite dans les chambres, prêts à passer la journée du lendemain tranquillement, ils avaient pas cours. Aucun des anglais comprenaient vraiment le point de rentrer pour un jour de cours mais bon, ils allaient quand même en profiter.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

Amaryllis se réveilla après quelques heures de sommeil, les sens en alerte, après avoir vérifié que Teddy allait bien, le bébé commençait à faire ses nuits, même si sa journée commençait tôt et elle était contente de le voir dormir tranquillement. Un coup d’œil sur le bracelet, que ses amis portaient aussi et qui étaient reliés entre eux, elle vérifia qu'ils allaient aussi bien, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle aurait été alerté qu'un des autres faisait un cauchemar, elle avait le sommeil extrêmement léger. Là encore il n'y avait rien, elle sortit doucement de sa chambre, laissant un sortilège sur Teddy pour qu'elle l'entende si il y avait un soucis, elle descendit les escaliers. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun intrus, étant connecté aux protections elle aurait été averti, non ce qui l'inquiétait c'était le sentiment de présence, elle sentait que la barrière avec le monde des morts était faible et elle n'en comprenait pas la cause. Il n'y avait aucune raison, ou en tout cas elle ne pensait pas. 

Sa solitude fut interrompue par Rebekah, l'Originelle portait un jogging et un simple T-Shirt que les filles lui avaient prêté, elles avaient du ajuster la taille avec un peu de magie étant plus petites que la vampire, mais ce n'était pas du tout un soucis, avec les cheveux en un chignon vite fait elle était très différente de la fille sophistiquée qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. Non pas qu'elle soit différente, vu que sa tenue était identique, elle avait en revanche ses cheveux coiffés par une tresse parce que sinon elle avait l'air d'une folle au réveil. Les cheveux Potter étaient vraiment pas pratique et ça ne semblait pas disparaître avec le temps malheureusement. 

"Tout va bien ?" Amaryllis demanda surprise, elle était sûre d'avoir été silencieuse et ils avaient placé des sortilèges pour que les sens vampiriques de Rebekah n'entendent pas en dehors de la pièce, avec leurs cauchemars c'était mieux, et ils avaient voulu qu'elle puisse se détendre, ils doutaient qu'entendre tout ce qui se disait était facile. 

"Oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je t'ai entendu descendre. Il y a un problème ?" Rebekah demanda en utilisant ses dons vampiriques afin de déterminer si tout allait bien

"Je crois oui, il y a juste quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air, je ne sais pas quoi et ça me met sur les nerfs." Amaryllis admit "Tu n'étais pas bien installée ?" 

"Non, la chambre était parfaite, je..." Rebekah s'arrêta avant de continuer

"Je ne vais pas retourner dormir à présent, tu veux rester avec moi ?" la jeune sorcière aux cheveux ébènes demanda avec un peu plus de douceur qu'elle en avait montré au préalable. Elle n'avait pas été désagréable ou quoique ce soit, mais elle n'avait pas non plus été très accueillante et elle le savait, mais la guerre l'avait endurci et elle avait du mal à laisser les personnes devenir proches d'elle. Le groupe c'était différent, non seulement ses amis ne lui auraient pas laissé le choix mais en plus ils avaient été avec elle, ils comprenaient, jusqu'à un certain point bien sûr, ils étaient là pour la rappeler à l'ordre parfois. Teddy était vraiment un rayon de lumière, sans lui elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu tenir de la même manière, elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle serait parti à la chasse aux mangemorts si jamais elle n'avait pas eu son filleul. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la vérité sur Sirius, cette fameuse nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante, elle s'était juré que jamais elle ne ferait comme lui, l'enfant, ou les enfants, dont elle était responsable auront toujours la priorité sur sa vengeance. Dans le cas où elle les pensait en danger elle augmenterait la sécurité, mais elle n'allait pas abandonner Teddy, Dora et Remus lui avaient confié et elle allait leur faire honneur. 

"Je veux bien oui, qu'est ce que tu vas faire, c'est à peine trois heures après tout, on ne risque pas de réveiller les autres ?" Rebekah questionna, soulagée et par le fait qu'elle n'allait pas être seule mais aussi parce qu'Amaryllis n'avait pas insisté, n'avait pas demandé à savoir pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. 

"En général je cuisine, ou je range, parfois j'étudie, ça dépend des nuits, on dort pas beaucoup ici tu sais." Amaryllis expliqua

"Vraiment ? Pour tout le monde ?" Rebekah questionna surprise

"Non, Andy a du mal en général à sortir de sa chambre, Bill et Fleur si ils n'arrivent pas à dormir, ils le gèrent ensemble, dans tous les cas je n'en sais rien. George lui en général il va au garage pour ses inventions, Luna peint et Hermione travaille, pour Neville le plus souvent il s'occupe des plantes." elle expliqua volontiers "La guerre a laissé des traces, mais ça veut dire qu'on a une maison avec des belles plantes et qui sont bien entretenues. Et honnêtement heureusement qu'il aime ça parce que je suis presque sûre que je suis capable de tuer un cactus, Mia, c'est Hermione si tu nous avais pas entendu utiliser le surnom avant, elle est presque tout le temps la tête dans un livre et elle oublierait de manger si on ne faisait pas attention, alors je ne pense même pas au plante. George il est pris par ses inventions, mais il y penserait je crois si il le fallait, après est ce que ça serait tout le temps je ne sais pas. Luna c'est la même chose, elle peut être distraite parfois." et si ça n'était pas un euphémisme, la blonde lui était précieuse, c'était sa petite sœur, mais elle n'était pas aveugle pour autant, Luna avait la tête ailleurs presque en permanence, elle réussissait à se focaliser sur une chose quand elle touchait quelqu'un, un point d'ancrage en quelque sorte. Elle voyait les choses, les possibilités et du coup ça rendait les choses difficiles, c'était pratique, Amaryllis le reconnaissait, quand il s'agissait de dire si quelqu'un était digne de confiance ou non mais ça n'était pas facile pour autant. Néanmoins, et bien que Luna disait que Rebekah serait une amie, elle n'allait pas lui raconter ça, non seulement elle ne connaissait pas bien l'Originelle, mais en plus ce n'était pas son histoire, si Luna souhaitait lui dire alors elle le ferait.

"Tu comptais faire quoi là ?" Rebekah questionna hésitante, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière de se comporter, elle n'était jamais restée chez des potentiels d'ami, les gens étaient proches d'elle en général quand ils voulaient quelque chose d'elle, ou pour attirer l'attention de ses frères. Parfois ils avaient voulu détruire sa famille en se servant d'elle, et elle se sentait toujours tellement coupable lorsque ça se produisait, tellement faible.... Mais là elle était sûre que ça serait différent, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir quoique ce soit d'elle et c'était agréable, rassurant, le temps prouverait ou non si elle avait raison de leur faire confiance

"J'allais faire des gâteaux, Teddy se réveillera bientôt pour son biberon, et de toute façon je n'ai plus sommeil." Amaryllis dit en haussant les épaules, elle remarqua quelque chose dans les yeux de Rebekah, la même chose qu'elle avait vu précédemment, elle ne voulait pas être seule, c'était visible. "Tu veux me donner un coup de main ?" elle proposa donc

"Je ne sais pas si je te serai très utile, je ne me rappelle pas quand est ce que j'ai cuisiné quelque chose pour la dernière fois." Rebekah expliqua hésitante, elle voulait rester, mais elle ne voulait pas gêner Amaryllis, ou la prendre en traître.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je te montrerai si tu es si catastrophique que tu le penses. Mais qui sait peut être que tu vas super bien te débrouiller, ou sinon c'est pas grave, je t'apprendrai." Amaryllis dit en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent, faisant attention aux livres et recherches qui encombraient une partie de la table, comme presque toujours en réalité, elles firent de la pâtisserie, discutèrent et Amaryllis montra même de la magie à Rebekah qui n'avait pas rencontré souvent des sorcières de son genre, elles avaient tendance à éviter les vampires et à avoir les capacités de le faire. Du coup la blonde profitait au maximum de l'expérience, observant soit Amaryllis faisant de la magie ou feuilletant les livres que la sorcière lui montrait. 

Elle ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas menti à propos des problèmes de sommeil de la maisonnée, George descendit après que Amaryllis eut été informée par la magie autour des chambres, qu'il faisait un cauchemar, elle était montée le réveiller et il n'avait pas voulu se rendormir, du coup il s'était levé. Il avait bu un verre de jus de pomme que Ama lui avait servi, pris un cookie encore chaud, fit un bisous sur la joue de sa sœur adoptive avant de sortir pour aller au garage et à son laboratoire, ne faisant qu'un signe de la tête à Rebekah. 

"Il ne m'aime pas vraiment." Rebekah commenta d'ailleurs après que le roux soit sorti 

"Qui ça ? George, oh non c'est pas toi crois moi. Il est comme ça avec à peu près tout le monde, ne le prends pas personnellement." Amaryllis lui dit en préparant des petits plats pour Teddy, elle préférait le faire elle même plutôt que d'acheter des plats pour bébé. Ça prenait un peu de temps mais avec le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait, ça ne lui posait pas de problème et si un jour elle n'avait pas le temps elle était sûre que Kreature le ferait pour elle. L'elfe, elle le savait, voulait vraiment aider pour Teddy, mais elle voulait aussi en faire un peu et ménager Kreature qui n'était pas jeune, il avait vraiment pris de l'importance dans sa vie depuis la mort de Sirius, ça n'avait pas été facile de passer outre mais vu le comportement de Sirius envers lui, elle pouvait comprendre un peu. Elle aurait surement fait la même chose aux Dursley si ça avait été possible, et Sirius n'avait pas été mieux qu'eux avec Kreature. 

"Je peux demander pourquoi ?" Rebekah demanda curieuse, les heures avaient aidé à rapprocher les deux jeunes femmes mais il y avait quand même une certaine distance dû au fait qu'elles n'avaient pas abordé les sujets difficiles ou quoique ce soit du genre, s'en tenant à une conversation plus légère et agréable

"Tu peux." Amaryllis dit avec un faible sourire avant de le perdre pour répondre "La guerre a été dure pour nous tous, elle nous a changé, en bien ou mal je ne sais pas, mais ça nous a changé, nous a rendu plus durs. George a été extrêmement marqué après la perte de son frère jumeau. Perdre Fred était le plus proche pour moi de l'idée de perdre un frère, mais je sais que c'était différent de la douleur de George. Les jumeaux sorciers, .. il y a différentes catégories en quelque sorte, ceux qui sont comme tout les autres jumeaux, proches mais sans forcément plus et l'autre catégorie est celle où c'est presque une âme dans deux corps différents. Ils se complètent entièrement, peuvent presque lire dans les pensées de l'autre et sont inséparables. C'était le cas pour Fred et George, je les ai connu pendant plus de six ans et je peux compter sur mes deux mains le nombre de fois où je les ai vu séparé l'un de l'autre. Enfin jusqu'à la bataille de début mai, Fred a été tué et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour le sauver, ou le ramener. Depuis George repousse tout le monde, il ne parle presque pas... C'est pour ça ne le prends pas personnellement." elle dit après un moment où elle se remémorait leur relation à tous les deux. Elle souhaiterait vraiment pouvoir ramener Fred mais c'était impossible, mais elle ferait n'importe quoi pour y arriver pourtant, pas que pour elle en plus, mais pour George. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours des envies d'arrêter tout, et elle craignait qu'un jour il s'y abandonne. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter, le perdre serait trop douloureux. Fred et George étaient deux constantes de son existence, Fred avait laissé un trou béant derrière lui, et elle craignait qu'il ne se referme jamais.

"J'ai perdu mon petit frère il y a longtemps, il me manque toujours, il s’appelait Henrik et il était le cœur de notre famille. C'est après sa mort qu'on est devenu des vampires, j'ai mis des décennies à affronter la mort de Henrik parce qu'il y avait toujours un autre problème..." Rebekah admit 

"Oui, j'ai fait plus ou moins la même chose après la guerre, mais moi c'était plus parce que j'avais perdu trop de monde et que les gens que j'aimais allaient mal, qu'autre chose.Il n'y a pas une recette miracle pour faire son deuil, on réagit chacun à notre manière, il faut juste être là pour si l'autre a besoin de soutien. Enfin en tout cas c'est ce que je pense." elle répondit, et elle l'avait vécu, Mia l'avait rendu folle après la mort de Cédric, après plusieurs semaines d'isolation, elle voulait qu'elle en parle, qu'elle revive la pire épreuve qu'elle avait jamais traversé... Elle avait pas pu, et ça avait provoqué de multiples disputes entre elles, et Ron qui était encore là à l'époque et qui n'était pas totalement un abruti alors. Ça avait bien changé depuis. Heureusement après la mort de Sirius, Mia n'était pas venue à la charge, elle avait été présente mais pas envahissante et ça avait été parfait, enfin aussi parfait que possible vu la situation peut être parce que cette fois elle pouvait comprendre. Elle avait vécu le désastre au département des Mystères, elle avait failli mourir, et aussi elle avait eu une relation avec Sirius, pas parfaite loin de là, mais ça avait existé. Cédric avait plus été un simple autre élève pour elle, Amaryllis avait eu quelques sentiments pour lui, et en plus ils avaient discuté par rapport au Quidditch. Mais au final ça n'avait pas vraiment été la mort de Cédric qui l'avait empêché d'en parler, ça avait été horrible et elle se sentait toujours coupable, mais ça avait été l'impuissance, la torture qui avait vraiment influencé les choses. 

Voyant que leurs humeurs s'assombrissaient, elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de changer de sujet et elles se remirent à parler de choses et d'autres, tantôt d'une période historique que Rebekah avait particulièrement aimé, ou une histoire embarrassante sur quelque chose qui était arrivé à Mia ou Amaryllis elle même, elle en avait quelques unes et honnêtement elle n'avait pas honte. Enfin pas en général, il y en avait quelques unes qui resteraient enfermer à double tour. 

Rebekah constata en effet que les autres ne se levaient pas du tout à des heures normales, mais qui était elle pour juger au final. Et qu'il y avait une règle absolue en week-end, on prenait les repas ensemble, enfin à part exception : comme si Fleur et Bill voulaient se faire une petite sortie en amoureux, mais sinon on essayait. Ce qui voulait dire que George ne pouvait pas rester dans le garage.

La mâtinée se passa tranquillement, Rebekah passant tour à tour du temps avec les chacun qui vaquaient de leur côté à leurs activités, Amaryllis jouant beaucoup avec le bébé, mais le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage valait vraiment le coup d’œil. Elle était belle, Rebekah pouvait le voir, mais lorsqu'elle souriait à Teddy c'était amplifié. Même lorsqu'elle était tendue, elle n'avait pas d'autre explication que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

Ils finirent par avoir une idée du problème lorsque des fantômes des gens qu'ils avaient perdu, enfin en tout cas du côté des sorciers, apparurent au milieu du salon. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Si j'avais su que pour te rendre muette Andy je devais mourir puis revenir d'entre les morts, j'aurai fait une blague de ce genre il y a des années." pointa Sirius vers sa cousine.

C'était bel et bien Sirius, l'air plus jeune et en meilleure santé qu'il ne l'avait été lors de son vivant, en tout cas durant les dernières années, il y avait aussi Remus et Dora ainsi que Ted Tonks, James et Lily, et surtout Fred qui ne quittait pas George des yeux, ce qui était bien sûr réciproque. Sirius n'était pas le seul à avoir l'air plus jeune et en meilleure santé, c'était aussi le cas de Remus qui avait perdu bon nombre des cicatrices dû à sa lycanthropie ainsi que ses cheveux blancs, mais aussi c'était le cas de Alice et Frank Londubat dont les esprits avaient été brisé à cause des Lestranges et de Croupton Jr, et qui avaient été tué définitivement lors de la deuxième guerre, Bellatrix était venue finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Il y avait aussi une femme inconnue pour tous sauf Rebekah, elle était de peau sombre, avait des yeux marrons et de longs cheveux noirs retenus en dreadlocks, elle avait l'air d'un autre temps, il y avait à côté d'elle un jeune adolescent avec les cheveux bruns mi longs et les yeux noirs, il regardait lui aussi la blonde Originelle. La dernière femme du groupe était une belle femme aux longs cheveux blonds avec des yeux bleus-gris qui dévorait Luna des yeux. Le silence brisé par ce commentaire de l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, fit agir tout le monde. Andromeda se jeta sur sa fille et son mari, les deux la serrèrent contre eux, Remus regardait l'embrassade avec un sourire, enfin avant que Andy et Dora ne l'attrapent pour qu'il soit lui aussi dans le câlin des Tonks. George ne perdit plus une seule seconde et se jeta sur son jumeau, le serrant de toutes ses forces et étant également serré aussi fort que possible pour Fred, voir son frère aussi détruit lui avait fait énormément de mal, de même que la séparation elle même quoiqu'au moins il avait pu rester près de son jumeau, pu le voir. George n'avait pas eu ça, Bill et Fleur ne perdirent pas une minute à faire de même, perdre son petit frère ainsi avait été horrible pour Bill, tandis que Fleur avait apprécié les jumeaux, ils avaient été deux des rares membres de la famille Weasley a l'accepter à son arrivée et elle les avait bien aimé, Fred avait été un ami tandis que pour George le voir dans un état pareil depuis la mort de Fred, ça n'avait pas été facile pour elle non plus. Alice et Frank allèrent vers leur fils unique pour le serrer dans leurs bras, pour la première fois depuis des années, Neville se laissa faire, totalement choqué. Luna de son côté s'était précipitée dans les bras de celle qui était sa mère, Pandora Lovegood, tandis que le garçon s'était jeté dans les bras de Rebekah qui le récupéra les larmes aux yeux, tandis que la femme noire s'avançait vers eux doucement, une lueur tendre dans les yeux.

Amaryllis regardait avec de grands yeux les trois adultes devant elle, ils avaient l'air de n'avoir que quelques années de plus qu'elle, même Sirius qui était mort bien après ses parents. Tenant Teddy contre elle, elle ne savait pas comment agir, elle avait envie de serrer Sirius contre elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, non seulement le pleurer une fois avait été suffisamment difficile, mais surtout ses parents étaient là, comment pouvait elle agir comme ça quand ils étaient là, même si ils étaient des étrangers pour elle. Elle ne les connaissait pas, ils étaient morts depuis qu'elle avait quinze mois. D'un autre côté elle avait toujours rêvé les rencontrer. 

"Oh Ama, nous sommes tellement fiers de toi." dit Lily en s'approchant de sa fille "De la femme que tu es." 

"Viens là ma puce." dit Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras, faisant néanmoins attention au bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, James et Lily suivirent son exemple, elle dut lutter pour ne pas pleurer en sentant autant d'amour, d'affection autour d'elle. Néanmoins elle était peu habituée à cela, en tout cas pour d'autres personnes que ses amis proches, Hermione dut le sentir vu qu'elle agit de suite 

"On pourrait peut être se présenter." elle proposa donc, réprimant un sourire en voyant le regard reconnaissant de Ama.

"Je suis Fred Weasley le Magnifique." accepta volontiers Fred en faisant une révérence, sans pour autant lâcher la main de son jumeau, il était lui aussi heureux d'être séparé de son frère aîné, il aimait Bill mais son frère ne lui avait jamais témoigné beaucoup d'intérêt dans le passé. Il savait qu'il l'aimait bien sûr et c'était réciproque, néanmoins pour Bill il n'avait été qu'un autre petit frère, un peu plus amusant que les autres peut être mais ça avait été tout.

"Je suis Henrik Mikaelson." se présenta ensuite le petit frère de Rebekah, qui était toujours serré contre sa sœur 

"Je m'appelle Ayana." se présenta ensuite l'ancienne sorcière, elle avait été une amie d'Esther et elle avait aimé chaque enfant de son amie, après le départ de son fils et de sa famille pour un autre village, elle avait consacré beaucoup de son temps aux enfants d'Esther, elle avait certes entouré le corps d'Esther pour qu'elle puisse revenir si un jour sa famille était prête. Pensant que la mère avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de la perte de Henrik mais aussi pour affronter ce qu'elle avait à Niklaus, néanmoins ça avait été en vain vu que sa vieille amie semblait plus déterminée que jamais à tuer toute sa famille. Ayana avait certes était contre les actions de Esther et Mikael, elle avait été contre la création des vampires, néanmoins elle avait aimé cette famille et avait été horrifié par les actions des parents Mikaelson. Elle n'approuvait pas ce qu'avait fait les enfants non plus, devenir des vampires les avait ruiné, mais elle n'allait pas laisser Esther ou qui que ce soit d'autre détruire une espèce entière.

"Je suis Pandora Lovegood." continua la femme qui avait un bras autour des épaules de sa fille 

"Sirius Black. Oui on peut être aussi séduisant." il dit avec un sourire charmeur dans la direction des femmes de la pièce "J'adore la nouvelle coupe Hermione, tu es bien mieux maintenant."

"James et Lily Potter." se présenta ensuite James tandis que sa femme donnait une gifle à l'arrière du crâne de son meilleur ami, une scène habituelle pour lui, elle avait lieu après tout depuis le jour où Lily et lui avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

"Dora et Remus Lupin." dit ensuite Tonks avant de s'avancer vers Ama, elle voulait prendre son fils dans ses bras et Amaryllis le comprit visiblement sans aucun soucis vu qu'elle n'hésita pas à le lui passer "Il est magnifique." elle dit la voix prise par l'émotion "Je l'ai vu grandir de l'Autre Côté mais c'est totalement différent." elle dit les larmes aux yeux en faisant des sourires à son fils 

"Ted Tonks." dit Ted qui ne quitta pas des yeux sa femme

"Nous sommes les parents de Neville, Alice et Frank Londubat." dit Frank en présentant d'abord sa femme

"Vous voulez une tasse de thé ?" proposa Ama après un instant de silence

L'ambiance était tendue, si ils étaient heureux de voir les personnes qu'ils avaient perdu, néanmoins ils avaient aussi fait leur deuil, tandis que ceux qui étaient morts, ils étaient bien évidemment heureux d'avoir un peu de temps avec ceux qu'ils aimaient, une chance unique en plus, néanmoins ils avaient pu les observer et du coup ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, c'était un peu gênant. 

Au final ce fut grâce à Teddy et Henrik que les choses ne restèrent pas trop gênantes, Teddy était après tout un parfait bébé, tandis que Henrik était un jeune adolescent qui était ravi de pouvoir parler à sa grande sœur.

"Tu es une bonne mère pour lui." dit Tonks à Ama après que cette dernière soit partie dehors pour prendre un peu l'air 

"Je ne ..." commença Ama mais la métamorphomage l'interrompit, Teddy était avec Remus 

"Tu es sa mère, j'ai fait un choix, j'ai choisi mon devoir avant mon fils, je t'avais nommé marraine parce que je savais que si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose tu ne ferai jamais ce choix. J'avais raison, ta priorité a toujours été Teddy et ta famille, je t'en remercie." dit Tonks sincèrement "Je serai toujours la mère biologique de Teddy, et j'aimerai toujours mon fils, mais je désire que tu sois sa mère à part entière. Adopte le légalement, par le sang, fais à ta guise, tu as ma bénédiction et celle de Remus, parce que tu es aussi sa mère."

Elle la laissa ensuite seule, ce qu'Ama apprécia énormément vu qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'être tranquille, les émotions étaient intenses, elle n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir être soutenu ainsi par Tonks, craignant toujours que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient, ce que Remus et Tonks désiraient. Qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être sa mère.

"Puis je vous parler ?" demanda Ayana en sortant un peu après 

"Bien sûr, que puis je faire pour vous ?" demanda Ama surprise par la présence de la sorcière 

"Rebekah ne l'acceptera pas facilement, elle aura besoin de preuve, bien plus que ce que je pourrais dire, et même là ce sera difficile. Elle adore sa mère, mais Esther est dangereuse. Elle est une femme cruelle et froide, qui ne voit que ses intérêts elle a totalement dévié de ce que la nature désire, ce qui est le devoir des sorciers et sorcières de notre monde. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec l'idée des vampires, je ne le suis toujours pas, pas entièrement en tout cas, ils causent énormément de souffrance mais il y a plus encore. Les loups garous se sont aussi écartés de ce chemin, et les sorciers ne sont pas mieux, bien sûr nous devons aussi prendre en compte la cruauté humaine à la base. Le monde est devenu plus sombre ou peut être que je le vois différemment et qu'il a toujours été ainsi, néanmoins je sais une chose. Les vampires, cette race est devenue une part intégrante de la nature et de notre monde, détruire les vampires serait simplement une catastrophe. Malheureusement mon point de vue n'est partagé que par une minorité, les sorcières sont en colères contre les vampires, elles ne voient que la mort pas tout le reste, Esther a beaucoup de soutien, la colère leur donne une force dangereuse. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne la sous estime pas." avertit Ayana 

"Elle est morte il y a longtemps." pointa Ama qui était néanmoins attentive 

"Une sorcière douée et puissante qui ne se soucie pas des réelles lois de la nature, trouve toujours un moyen de revenir. Encore plus lorsqu'elle a du soutien." dit Ayana "Ne l'oublie pas." 

"Excusez moi, je dérange ?" demanda Lily en les rejoignant dehors 

"Non, j'avais fini." dit Ayana en retournant à l'intérieur

"Amarylis, tu es une jeune femme magnifique." dit Lily en s'asseyant à côté de sa fille 

"Merci." dit Ama qui ne savait pas quoi répondre 

"Je suis désolée pour le comportement de Pétunia et de son horrible mari, jamais je n'aurai imaginé que ma propre sœur puisse tomber aussi bas." admit Lily 

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir." sourit faiblement Ama

"Mais tu me blâmes pour ce qui c'est passé." comprit Lily "Pour ne pas être parti."

"Oui." admit Ama "Je sais que vous avez fait de votre mieux pour me protéger, que ça n'a pas été facile pour vous d'être enfermé comme vous l'avez été, mais en même temps vous avez choisi de vous battre, de rester alors que vous aviez commencé une famille et que la guerre était presque perdue. Alors que vous saviez au moins une partie de la prophétie et donc que j'étais en danger. Vous avez choisi de rester et en faisant cela vous m'avez condamné à la vie que j'ai eu, aux tentatives d'assassinat de Jedusor, et aux manipulations de Dumbledore. Je vous serai toujours, toujours reconnaissante pour avoir tenté de me protéger ainsi, prêts à mourir pour me sauver mais une part de moi, oui en effet une part vous blâme. Parce que je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, les Dursley, Jedusor, les sorciers qui me regardent tout le temps pour que je sois une héroïne. Ça n'a jamais été mon désir." admit Ama 

"Je comprends. On a vu ta vie tu sais, on a été près de toi en permanence. Nous voulions tellement te protéger, tu étais notre lumière, notre fille chérie, et on a échoué, plusieurs fois. Tu nous as toujours été précieuse, et nous avons toujours fier de chaque accomplissement que tu as fait. Surtout quand tu as choisi de partir, parce que ça avait été le choix à faire lorsque tu étais enfant et ça n'avait pas été un choix qu'on avait fait. Notre désir d'agir contre Jedusor et ses hommes, de ne pas fuir devant eux, de défendre nos convictions, nos amis, a trompé notre jugement. C'est une piètre excuse je suppose mais c'est la seule que j'ai à t'offrir. Après avoir perdu autant d'amis, et en avoir toujours en danger, nous n'avons pas pu nous résigner à les abandonner. En sachant ta vie, j'aimerai revenir en arrière pour changer ce choix, parce que tu es ma fille et que je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, mais à l'époque nous avons agi différemment." reconnut Lily "Cependant je veux que tu saches une chose, Amaryllis, je n'ai jamais, jamais regretté mes actions de cette nuit là, et si j'avais à refaire ce choix, j'agirais de la même manière, parce que tu es ma fille adorée, mon trésor et que pour que tu aies une chance de vivre, je subirai absolument tout, la mort n'était rien comparé à l'idée de te perdre, tu n'as pas eu la vie que j'aurai voulu que tu aies, mais tu étais vivante, et si ma mort t'a donné ça, alors je ne le regrette pas. Je ne regretterai jamais ma mort parce qu'à la fin ça t'a protégé. Et je sais que tu seras une mère formidable pour Teddy, et pour tous les enfants que tu choisiras d'avoir, parce que tu n'oublieras jamais ce qui est vraiment important." les deux femmes s'étaient mises à pleurer et Lily leva les mains pour essuyer les larmes de sa fille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en le faisant, parce qu'elle avait tellement souhaité le faire par le passé, ça et tant d'autres choses. "Je t'aime ma chérie." 

"Je t'aime aussi maman." pleura Ama en se serrant contre sa mère qui avait plus que volontairement ouvert ses bras pour la réconforter  

"Il y a une petite place pour ton vieux père idiot dans ce câlin ?" demanda James en les trouvant dehors et Ama souriant à son père acquiesça et elle put pleinement apprécier le moment, se sentant en sécurité, protégée et aimée par ses parents, pour la première fois, en tout cas dont elle se souvenait. 

Néanmoins les fantômes ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps, le sortilège devait prendre fin, Ayana était néanmoins suffisamment alerte et consciente vis à vis de son type de magie pour les avertir lorsque le sortilège les rendant visibles allait se terminer. Ils purent donc se dire au revoir, même si c'était douloureux pour tout le monde. Particulièrement pour George et Fred, les jumeaux ne voulaient pas être séparés à nouveau.

"Veille sur lui pour moi petite sœur." demanda Fred un moment avant de disparaître et Ama acquiesça sans la moindre hésitation parce que c'était ce qu'elle comptait faire, George était un frère, un meilleur ami et tout comme il avait été là pour elle dans le passé, elle le serait pour lui aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Et si elle allait rechercher un moyen de ramener Fred, et bien elle aurait sans aucun doute de l'aide, vu le regard de Luna et Mia.

"Un verre ?" proposa Bill en pleurant après le départ, ou en tout cas après que les morts aient retrouvé leur état normal, invisibles. 

"Je dirai plutôt chocolat, crème glacée et un disney." proposa plutôt Ama qui n'avait  pas envie de penser à ce qu'elle ferait si elle noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool, ou même si George pourrait s'en sortir dans ce genre de cas. 

"Je suis pour la proposition d'Ama." sourit Rebekah qui avait été très secoué 

Tour à tour les autres acquiescèrent et Fleur raisonna son mari, c'est ainsi que sans aucune préoccupation pour Mystic Falls, encore moins les gens mêlés au surnaturel, ou au niveau des raisons qui avaient poussé Bonnie Bennet à lancer un pareil sortilège, ce petit groupe là, ces amis, s'installèrent devant  _Aladdin_ puis  _Le Bossu de Notre Dame,_ du chocolat et de la glace à profusion ainsi que des chocolats chauds, donnés volontiers par Kreatur qui se joignit à eux. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'humour, de romance et surtout de se changer les idées. Et si Neville et Rebekah étaient un peu plus proches, et bien personne ne dit quoique ce soit. Ils profitèrent juste d'une soirée normale, plus ou moins, entre amis pour oublier un peu le monde extérieur et leurs douleurs.


	6. Chapter 6

Amaryllis avait appris à ne pas remettre le jugement de Luna en question, lorsque la blonde disait qu'il y avait un soucis, c'était qu'il y avait un problème, pas besoin d'y réfléchir pendant des heures. Même chose si elle disait que quelqu'un n'était pas un danger pour leur famille, c'était pour ça qu'Ama avait accepté aussi facilement, pour elle en tout cas, Rebekah chez eux. Sans le support de Luna, jamais la vampire n'aurait rencontré Teddy aussi rapidement, encore moins dans leur maison, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger son filleul, même être surprotectrice, quoique ça elle le ferait dans tous les cas. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant elle était un peu plus détendue autour de la vampire à présent qu'elle avait vu Rebekah avec son petit frère Henrik, une part d'elle était un peu plus calme. Bien sûr elle se doutait que la vampire était dangereuse et sanguinaire, c'était clair dans son comportement et selon ses paroles, particulièrement ses discours au sujet de Elena Gilbert et du reste de sa clique. Néanmoins, elle était aussi dangereuse, tout comme le reste des sorciers de la maison, et si quelqu'un essayait de faire du mal aux siens, elle utiliserait toute la force nécessaire pour l'empêcher, de cela elle n'avait aucun doute. Elle s'était fait sa propre opinion de Rebekah, vivre avec quelqu'un et passer du temps avec lui aidait à comprendre qui il était, ou elle dans ce cas, et elle avait appris à l'apprécier, c'était aussi agréable d'avoir une autre femme dans la maison, bien que la passion de Rebekah pour la mode et l'idée de shopping était parfois gênante, mais bon ils avaient tous leurs passions dans cette maison, et elle n'allait pas juger. Tant qu'on ne la forçait pas trop souvent à aller dans les magasins, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Elle appréciait vraiment Rebekah et savait que c'était pareil pour les autres, même George à sa manière appréciait la blonde, ils la comprenaient et elle était similaire à eux malgré le fait qu'elle était bien plus vieille qu'eux.

Sirius avait dit que pour connaître quelqu'un il fallait voir comment il traitait ses inférieurs, non ses égaux, et il y avait du vrai dans cette idée, mais Ama pensait aussi qu'il fallait aussi savoir quel était le point faible, une fois qu'on le connaissait, ça en disait beaucoup sur la personne, et en général elle était plus à l'aise après, même si elle ne comptait pas s'en servir pour nuire. Maintenant elle était bien plus à l'aise vis à vis du fait que Rebekah vivait avec eux, même si la situation entre elle et Neville la gênait un peu, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait des sentiments romantiques pour Neville et qu'elle était jalouse, loin de là même, il était comme son frère, non elle avait peur pour lui. Elle avait vu à quel point Ron avait fait du mal à Mia, le rouquin n'avait pas été son meilleur ami depuis des années mais elle n'avait quand même pas pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi cruel et idiot, il avait vraiment laissé la célébrité lui monter à la tête, fier de tout cela, et en profitant au maximum, trompant Mia avec Romilda Vane au passage. Il était certes un bon joueur d'échec mais franchement comme stratège il n'était pas très malin, se mettre à dos une des sorcières les plus brillantes de Poudlard et Ama par la même occasion, en une seule action, c'était probablement la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait jamais faite. Elles avaient lancé un grand nombre de sort sur lui, lorsque le groupe était parti, les guérisseurs de Saint Mangouste essayaient toujours de tout enlever, ils allaient en avoir pour un moment, elles avaient étudié des sorts dans la bibliothèque Black après tout. 

Tout cela avait mis Mia dans un très sale état, elle ne l'avait pas montré devant l'idiot de service, et ils l'avaient couverte, mais après, une fois loin de lui et en sécurité avec eux, elle avait totalement craqué. Ron les avait tous déçu bien sûr, particulièrement Ama, il avait été son ami pendant des années, le premier ami de son âge qu'elle avait eu, il avait fait des erreurs, comme elle et ce n'avait pas toujours été évident entre eux, surtout après que son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu et qu'il avait fait sa crise de jalousie. Les choses avaient changé entre eux après ça et elle lui avait fait un peu moins confiance, ce qui c'était passé lors de la chasse aux horcruxes n'avait pas arrangé les choses, il était revenu bien sûr mais Ama n'avait plus eu confiance en lui, enfin plutôt elle ne comptait plus sur lui. Elle n'avait cependant pas pensé qu'il serait capable de se comporter ainsi, elle savait qu'il avait un problème avec son ego et qu'il voulait être au devant de la scène, mais elle avait vraiment cru qu'il aimait Mia, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal comme ça, elle avait eu tort. Et elle ne se le pardonnait pas.

"Elle n'est pas Ron." dit doucement Hermione, ils étaient installés dehors, c'était dimanche et ils se détendaient avant de devoir affronter la semaine de cours. Neville était en train de jardiner, expliquant tout du long la signification des fleurs à une Rebekah attentive, tandis qu'assise sur une des chaises du jardin Ama les observait tout en s'occupant de son fils.

"Je sais." approuva Ama, regardant son amie, après la rupture avec Ron elle s'était coupée les cheveux, les ayant juste en dessous des oreilles au lieu du milieu du dos. C'était toujours un peu étrange, elle l'avait vu avec les cheveux longs pendant des années après tout.

"Neville ne fera jamais souffrir une femme comme Ron et je ne pense pas Rebekah fera l'inverse non plus. Elle a un côté violent mais nous aussi et ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle voudra faire souffrir ceux qu'elle apprécie." pointa Mia, s'asseyant à côté de Ama et posant son livre sur la table.

"Où tu veux en venir Mia ?" demanda Ama.

"Je sais que tu veux nous protéger Amaryllis, et on cherche ta protection c'est presque instinctif pour nous, je le reconnais, mais tu ne peux pas pour autant nous protéger de tout. Certainement pas des histoires de cœur." dit Mia avec un sourire. "Ron m'a blessé lorsqu'il a couché avec Vane, je ne le nie pas, mais il ne m'a pas brisé le cœur. Pas vraiment, pour ça il aurait fallu que je sois amoureuse de lui et avec le temps et le recul je me rends compte que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. J'avais un faible pour lui avant notre quatrième année, et son attitude m'a blessé au bal, mais après j'aurai du me rendre compte que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Ron, mais de l'idée que je m'étais faite de lui, du Ron qui pouvait être gentil et doux, mais il a changé, on l'a tous fait. Sauf que je n'ai pas voulu le voir. C'était aussi un peu attendu qu'on soit ensemble tous les deux et j'ai suivi le mouvement, j'ai eu tort. Il m'a blessé parce que j'ai été forcé de voir que j'avais perdu un ami, forcé de voir que je m'étais trompé, mais il ne m'a pas brisé le cœur."

"Il a changé, on l'a tous fait mais ce n'est pas toujours en bien." soupira Ama, reconnaissant un peu le raisonnement de Mia. Elle même avait fait des actions horribles, elle avait été confronté à ses peurs, ses doutes, et une part de ça la hantait toujours, tout comme ça hantait Ron probablement. Mais il avait choisi d'y succomber au lieu d'aller au delà, tout comme avec l'horcruxe, peut être avait-il été trop protégé par Mme Weasley, mais ça n'expliquait pas tout non plus. Il reviendrait peut être à la raison un jour, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle n'oublierait pas et elle savait que les autres non plus, Ron avait eu beaucoup de chance de prouver qui il était, de prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de confiance, mais il ne les avait pas saisi et elle n'avait aucune envie de continuer à lui en donner.

"Oui, on a tous changé. Tu es devenue encore plus protectrice." sourit Mia. "Nous avons mis un énorme poids sur tes épaules, certains diraient que le poids qu'il y a à présent est plus pesant que lorsque les gens attendaient que tu tue Jedusor. Il voulait te tuer et tu voulais le tuer, ça s'arrêtait plus ou moins là, et tu te moquais du reste des gens, tu ne voulait pas leur mort mais leur opinion, leur sort, ce n'était pas vraiment important pour toi. Mais nous, nous on compte pour toi, beaucoup même et là tu es inquiète, parce que tu veux nous protéger, assurer notre sécurité et notre bonheur. Sans compter Teddy bien sûr, tu fais du très bon boulot Ama, et on te remercie pas assez."

"J'ai pas besoin de vos remerciements, c'est normal." nia Ama. 

"Non ça ne l'est pas, et tu n'imagine pas à quel point je te suis reconnaissante, à quel point on l'est tous même." dit Mia en souriant doucement. "Tu es la meilleure mère et grande sœur que n'importe qui pourrait avoir et je ne regretterait jamais de t'avoir rencontré."

"Tu es une super petite sœur aussi, même si techniquement tu es la plus vieille." répondit Ama, la prenant dans ses bras, c'était vrai, Hermione avait presqu'un an de plus qu'elle, mais elle avait pris le rôle de l'aînée malgré ça, les années passées chez les Dursley l'avait fait grandir plus vite, bien plus vite, mais c'était plus que ça, étant la Survivante les gens s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle soit en tête, la chef, et ça avait aussi été le cas pour Hermione et Ron. Et si le trio avait été proche, si ils avaient été complices, Mia et Ron avaient suivi Ama, ils l'avaient considéré comme leur chef, elle avait été en charge, comme une sœur aînée parfois et c'état resté.

"Laisse les, ils sont bien tout les deux, et tu sais que tu veux que Nev soit heureux, pareil pour Bekah." pointa Mia.

"C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire comme ça depuis un moment." soupira Ama. "Mais ils n'ont pas intérêt commencer à s'embrasser partout devant moi ou je vais me mettre à balancer de l'eau froide sur eux." elle dit en se levant, attrapant Teddy qui essayait de se mettre un caillou dans la bouche, et retournant dans la maison, il avait besoin d'être changé et Andy avait promis de les rejoindre.

* * *

 

"Cette garce de sosie. J'aurai du lui arracher la gorge, même devant tout le monde." râlait Rebekah en montant dans la voiture après son entraînement comme cheerleader.

"De quoi parlait-elle pour t'énerver à ce point ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Mia qui était toujours curieuse et en quête de connaissance.

"Mia, ça ne nous regarde pas. Et si elle ne veut pas en parler, ne l'interroge pas." protesta de suite Neville, pas uniquement parce que la blonde lui plaisait, mais il connaissait aussi très bien Mia et savait comment elle pouvait être lorsqu'il y avait un sujet qui l'intéressait un tant soit peu.

"De mon père." répondit Rebekah après un moment de silence, et une fois la voiture garée devant la maison des sorciers.

"Il est un danger pour toi ?" demanda immédiatement Ama, elle ne connaissait pas Rebekah depuis longtemps c'était vrai néanmoins la blonde était sous sa protection.

"Oui, si il vient ici alors on sera tous condamné." acquiesça la blonde.

"Il a un point faible ?" continua la femme aux longs cheveux sombres.

"Le même que pour tout les Originels, un pieu en chêne blanc, mais l'arbre a été brûlé, seulement il avait eu le temps de faire un pieu avant. Il ne s'en servira que contre mon frère Nik, ou Klaus pour la plupart des gens." expliqua Rebekah, elle avait hésité mais le regard sincère et inquiet de la femme aux yeux émeraude la convainquit. Elle restait prudente mais elle ne pensait pas que le groupe se retournerait contre elle, les regards noirs envoyés à Bonnie Bennet soutenait son idée.

"Pourquoi lui en particulier ?" demanda George, parlant à haute voix pour la première fois de la journée, il parlait aussi à Ama, mais il le faisait discrètement, en chuchotant.

"C'est en réalité mon demi-frère." expliqua Rebekah après s'être remis de son choc, même après avoir vécu plusieurs jours avec eux, c'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole.

"Et il fait une crise en disant que ce n'est pas son fils même si il est le seul père qu'il a connu ?" demanda Ama en soupirant, elle regardait néanmoins George, Rebekah n'avait pas été la seule surprise, il ne parlait qu'à Ama en général et cette question était plutôt encourageante pour elle, une preuve qu'il commençait à guérir. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient venus ici après tout. "Certaines personnes sont vraiment idiotes."

Son commentaire fit exploser de rire Rebekah, jamais elle n'avait entendu quelqu'un réagir comme ça, dire ça au sujet de Mikael, c'était vrai néanmoins personne ne l'avait dit. Même pas elle, il était bien trop effrayant, cependant en regardant l'attitude de Ama, elle y voyait un danger, tout comme chez elle, elle continuait à croire que Mikael était trop dangereux, mais en voyant les capacités des sorciers autour d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir en sécurité. Cependant elle ne voulait quand même pas que Mikael soit réveillé, c'était bien trop dangereux, il était une énorme menace.

"Est ce que je peux demander à la sosie de venir ici ? Je peux retourner à la pension si vous préférez." demanda Rebekah après un moment de détente.

"Pas la peine, si elle tente quoi que ce soit elle aura une mauvaise surprise. Tu n'as pas à l'affronter seule, tu es une d'entre nous." nia Luna.

"Elle a raison, et puis pas la peine d'aller sur son terrain." approuva Ama.

Deux heures après, avec une vampire pleurant dans ses bras, Ama ne regrettait pas sa décision, l'idée que Rebekah aurait pu affronter ça seule, ça l'horrifiait. Personne ne devrait être seule dans ce genre de cas, lorsque tout son monde semblait s'écrouler, elle l'avait été lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait un horcruxe dans le front et si elle ne regrettait pas son choix, elle aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un avec elle. Heureusement ça avait été le cas lorsqu'elle avait vraiment compris à quel point Dumbledore avait manipulé sa vie, la mettant à plusieurs reprises en danger pour la tester. Rebekah venait d'apprendre que son frère lui avait menti et avait tué sa mère, que ça n'avait pas été son père comme elle l'avait toujours cru. Une part d'elle brûlait de gifler Elena pour ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait craché au visage de Rebekah, se moquant totalement des sentiments de la blonde, et aussi pour crier sur le frère de Rebekah, c'était visible que la vampire l'adorait. Cependant Rebekah avait plus besoin d'elle qu'elle avait besoin de gifler Elena, et puis Neville et Luna étaient en train de la mettre dehors, si Neville avait été bien élevé et n'aimait pas frapper une femme si ce n'était pas en état de légitime défense, Luna n'aurait pas ce soucis. 

Quoiqu'il se passe, ils géreraient, parce que Luna l'avait dit et ils étaient tous d'accord. Rebekah était une des leurs et ils étaient loyaux.  Qu'elle choisisse d'aller contre son père, contre son frère ou contre Elena, elle ne serait pas seule.


End file.
